


Coming Out: Larry Stylinson

by KrisStylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Coming Out, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-09
Updated: 2013-03-09
Packaged: 2017-12-04 18:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/713842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KrisStylinson/pseuds/KrisStylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I can't lie, Lou." Louis seemed to understand. Neither of them spoke, having a conversation through their eyes. Louis' half was all about comforting Harry — was Harry sure about this? As said before, they were still new. They hadn't talked about coming out at all. But Louis was sure if Harry was.</p><p>Larry come out at a concert, pretty much. Yep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out: Larry Stylinson

**Author's Note:**

> First Larry story. Sorry if you think it's shit.
> 
>  **[Russian Translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/3963571)** by hazzatommo13

Harry jogged onto the stage, right behind Louis. His boyfriend Louis, he reminded himself with a grin. At least tonight it would be easy to keep a smile on his face that wasn't fake.

Fans — directioners — crowded the stadium. They were screaming, smiling, shouting. They were bouncing, jumping up and down as if they couldn't believe they were there. They seemed more energetic than ever.

It took a second for the first song to begin — More Than This. Harry smiled even wider, if that was possible, remembering how the song had so closely related to him and Louis.

Harry waited for his cue, watching as Liam, Niall, Zayn, and Louis all began moving and dancing across the stage. He kept a special eye on Louis, making the older boy turn to look. When he caught Harry's eye, he winked, making a blushing Harry turn away.

His turn had caused him to be surveying the crowd once again — this time, however, he noticed more. They were holding signs. It wasn't the usual Marry me, Zayn! or We love 1D! No. Tonight, they all seemed centered around one thing: Larry Stylinson.

Beads of sweat began forming on Harry's forehead, sliding down his smooth skin. No. Not tonight. He and Louis were still sort of new. While Harry was sure that he would be faithful to Louis for the rest of his life, he wasn't sure about Louis. They hadn't taked about coming out — hell, they hadn't even told the guys what was going on! What was he supposed to do?

A wave of nerves hit Harry full-on — he couldn't breath, move. His face probably seemed terrified. He could feel himself tearing up from this.

The music faded into the background, along with the fans screams of excitement. Harry could only see the signs. The signs saying We love Larry! and Larry Stylinson is real, bitches! and, most importantly, Larry is Love.

He stopped singing — that might've been the first sign that something was up. When Harry's part came on and no one heard any vocals, everyone quieted, even the fans. All the boys turned to look at Harry with a worried expression. Louis was the first to be beside him.

"Harry?" he asked. No answer. "Harry!"

Harry sowly floated back into reality, Louis' voice being his anchor. He gulped turning to look Louis in the eye and finding worry lacing his features. Wanting to get rid of that look any way possible, Harry spoke.

"I can't do this, Louis," he whispered. Louis seemed confused. When Harry noticed this, he elaborated. "I can't lie, Lou."

Louis seemed to understand. Neither of them spoke, having a conversation through their eyes. Louis' half was all about comforting Harry — was Harry sure about this? As said before, they were still new. They hadn't talked about coming out at all. But Louis was sure if Harry was.

Harry's was a different story. He was completely torn up about it. He wasn't sure of many things in that moment. But the ones he was sure about, he was sure sure about. Like how he felt for Louis. And how badly he needed to tell the world about it.

At the end of their silent, mental conversation, Louis simply nodded. Harry instinctively glanced down to Louis' hand, wanting nothing more than to just hold it in his and indulge in its warmth. Louis noticed, smiling. So what if they were in public.

Louis grabbed Harry's hand, pulling the boy up — to the fans, it only seemed like Louis was helping Harry up after his little accident. Everyone cheered, happy that one-fifth of their favorite band was alright. They boys even smiled, coming over to clap Harry on the shoulder in joyfulness.

Harry and Louis shared a look. He ran his finger over the top of Louis hand in one last question of Louis' place in Harry's decision. In answer, Louis' lips tugged up into a smile and he raised their joined hands, grinning at the crowd.

For a minute, Harry feared nothing would happen. The audience once again went quiet. Harry's smile slowly fell off of his face.

But then the unexpected happened — the cheers returned twice as loudly as before. Harry slowly began to grin once again, giving Louis a look of complete and utter joy. Louis returned it with a similar expression, leaning over and whispering in his ear, "Too late now. Might as well confirm it."

Harry just laughed, grabbing Louis' head and pulling him closer until their lips were touching. The entire population of the stadium could've been screaming their heads off by now, but Harry didn't hear them. All that mattered was they knew. He saw flashes out of the corner of his eye and knew some fan's were taking pictures. Harry didn't mind. All that meant was everyone around the world would now soon enough.

They only pulled apart after they felt Zayn, Liam, and Niall crowding around them. Harry froze; he hadn't anticipated their reactions. But when he turned around, it seemed he didn't have anything to worry about. They were all grinning.

Liam was first to congratulate them. "You have no idea how long Zayn, Niall, and I have been waiting for this." He pulled them both into a hug. "Congratulations," he said, separating himself from them. "Just be careful. Some people won't be as accepting," he warned. With a final smile, he moved and let Niall through.

"I knew it! I told them both, I knew it!" Unlike Liam's orderly, three-second hugs, Niall attacked them both at the same time in a bear hug.

"Thank you, Niall," Louis said sarcastically, rolling his eyes at the Irish lad's energy.

Niall winked. "No, thank you. Zayn now owes me twenty pounds!"

Zayn put a hand on Niall's head, messing up his hair. He looked at Harry and Louis. "Yeah, thanks, guys." He tried to seem mad but it was a lost cause. He eventually gave up, letting himself smile at the two. "I'm happy for you both. And just between you and me," he leaned closer, whispering to the two at the same time. "Totally worth twenty pounds."

Harry sighed. He knew management wouldn't like this. He knew he'd be getting a talk from Simon. But they didn't control him. And it was too late to change this now. So they would just have to deal with it.

Harry brought Louis' hand up to his lips, planting a small kiss on his palm. Turning back to the crowd of fan's still shouting their approval, Harry let out a breath. This. This was bliss.

**Author's Note:**

> ♡ tumblr: [zourry](http://zourry.tumblr.com) ♡


End file.
